mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
No Second Prances
No Second Prances is the sixth episode of season six of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the one hundred and twenty-third overall. The title is a play on the common phrase "no second chances". When Starlight Glimmer becomes friends with Trixie, Twilight Sparkle disapproves. Development Jim Miller stated regarding Trixie's return, "We always wanted to bring her back. It was just a matter of finding a good place to do that." The original title for this episode was "Old Dog, New Trixie". Summary Prologue At the Castle of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle tries to give Starlight Glimmer another friendship lesson that involves setting a dinner table without using magic. However, Starlight swiftly sets the table using magic, to Twilight's mild disappointment. The two are expecting a visit from Princess Celestia to update her on the progress of Starlight's lessons. When Starlight notices that an extra place has been set at the table, Twilight explains that she must bring a new friend to the dinner to demonstrate her progress. Starlight, unsure about making new friends, jokingly suggests "forcing friendships by magically enslaving the entire population of Ponyville". :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight! :Starlight Glimmer: Kidding! Making a new friend Starlight goes around town to try and make a new friend. Pinkie Pie introduces her to Mrs. Cake, but her attempt to impress with a magically whipped-up cake sends the wrong message. Applejack introduces Starlight to the laconic Big McIntosh, but her use of magic to make him more talkative angers Applejack. Rarity tries to help Starlight meet ponies by making her an elaborate dress, but it wouldn't be ready in time for Twilight's dinner the next evening. Rainbow Dash suggests that Starlight meet Spitfire of the Wonderbolts, but Starlight doesn't know who the Wonderbolts are. She briefly gets along well with Fluttershy's animal friends, but she doesn't think they are what Twilight had in mind. To get her mind off her growing stress, Starlight gets a spa treatment at the Ponyville Spa. There, she meets a pony who is also from out of town and burdened by a dark past, and she is happy to finally meet someone she can relate to. Back at the castle, Twilight finishes setting the dinner table. Starlight suddenly enters, thrilled to inform Twilight that she made a new friend. Twilight shares in Starlight's excitement until she reveals who her new friend is: Trixie. Second chances After a tense reunion with Twilight, Trixie explains that she is giving a magic show in Ponyville as part of her "apology tour" across Equestria. Twilight pulls Starlight aside and expresses uncertainty in her and Trixie's friendship given their respective pasts. Starlight argues that Twilight should place trust in her student just as Celestia placed trust in hers, and Twilight hesitantly agrees. While Trixie sets up her stage, bypassing ponies give her distrustful looks, giving her doubts about the value of second chances. Having overheard what Twilight said about her at the castle, Trixie says she understands if Starlight doesn't want to be her friend. When Starlight proves her feelings to be genuine, Trixie confesses that her past actions were out of jealousy toward Twilight, and she wanted to beat her at something. As Trixie shows Starlight to her wagon, Twilight appears to give Starlight friend alternatives, including DJ Pon-3, Derpy, and Cranky Doodle Donkey. Offended by Twilight's lack of trust, Starlight says she wants to make friends on her own. A short while later, Starlight and Trixie discuss Trixie's upcoming show, and Trixie seeks to perform the "Moonshot Manticore Mouth Dive", a magic trick previously only pulled off by pony magician Hoofdini. She is nervous about attempting the trick herself, but Starlight offers to be her stage assistant, giving her more confidence. Unfortunately, Trixie's show falls on the same evening as Twilight's dinner party with Princess Celestia and the pressure is on for Starlight to chose. The show must go on During the dinner, Celestia arrives and looks impatient and bored since Starlight is absent, making Twilight embarrassed as she tries to pass off Derpy, DJ, and a complaining Cranky, who are also in attendance, as Starlight's friends. Nervous and afraid, Twilight vacates the castle and dinner to find Starlight and sees a large crowd of ponies gathering to see Trixie's show, so she puts two-and-two together. Pinkie and Applejack are also attending the show and comment on Trixie's working title. Backstage, Trixie mentions how grateful she is to Starlight about helping her and Starlight mentions how happy she is to flake out on the dinner. Twilight appears backstage and reprimands Starlight for not attending the dinner without telling her and states that she knew Starlight befriending Trixie was a bad idea. Trixie immediately laughs on how the princess is still weary of her, but also states that it's irrelevant since Starlight chose to be with her instead of Twilight. At that, a confused Starlight tells Trixie that she sounds like she used her to outshine Twilight and Trixie incredulously confirms her suspicion, much to Starlight's shock. Realizing what she said, Trixie tries to save-face by saying that she and Starlight are truly friends and seeing Twilight fail at gaining Starlight's favor was only a bonus, but this doesn't help her. Upset over Trixie's duplicity, she runs out of the stage in tears, and Trixie unsuccessfully tries to stop her. When Twilight sarcastically "congratulates" Trixie for defeating her at something, a sullen Trixie laments on having to perform to show singlehandedly. Quotes :Twilight Sparkle: Well, if you hadn't used magic, you'd have heard me say, uh... this plate represents your head, this spoon is your heart, and the knives... are sharp! Always be careful with knives. sigh The metaphors make more sense when you're actually setting the table. :Starlight Glimmer: New friends? Hey, maybe I'll just force friendships by magically enslaving the entire population of Ponyville! :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight! :Starlight Glimmer: Kidding! nervously :Applejack: I think I have just the pony for you, Starlight! Meet Big Mac! :Big McIntosh: Eeyup! :Applejack: He's not much of a talker. :Big McIntosh: Nnope. :Starlight Glimmer: Oh, that's too bad. I love a good conversation! :wisps :Big McIntosh: motormouth Eeyup-yup-yup-yup-yup-yup-yeah-yeah-you did something! Wwwhoa, what's happening? I feel really weird! I'm talkin' really fast, and so articulate, enunciating with such precise pronunciation- An apple awoke and accidentally ate an auburn azalea! screams Make it stop! :Rainbow Dash: Nopony's gonna make friends with you because of your outfit! The only thing you want a new friend draped in is coolness. :Starlight Glimmer: Like you? :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, but you already know me, so... gasps spitting Spitfire! Sorry. :Starlight Glimmer: Who's that? :Rainbow Dash: gasps Only the Wonderboltiest pony in the Wonderbolts! Come on, I'll introduce you! :boom :Rainbow Dash: You coming or what? :Starlight Glimmer: I guess my first question would be, 'What's a Wonderbolt?' :Rainbow Dash: gasps You've never heard of the Wonderbolts?! Where have you been?! :Starlight Glimmer: nervously Enslaving villages, I guess... :Rainbow Dash: Right. :Twilight Sparkle: Soup spoon, salad fork, pasta spoon, strawberry pick, I'm beginning to think that after friendship, the greatest magic of all is proper silverware placement! :Trixie: Hello... princess! :Twilight Sparkle: Trixie?! Gallery References de:No Second Prances pt:No Second Prances